


♦ Make Me Wanna Die

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would lie for you, my love, my love,” the voice sang again, forcing him to close his eyes. He knew he couldn’t stay hidden for long, it was impossible for him not to find him, what with all the determination he was hearing ever since he broke into their apartment. His lover had warned him, had said he would try anything to get what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Make Me Wanna Die

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, guys, I'm so, so sorry. I think it's the first time I'm sorry for something I've written. But I just couldn't help myself. I saw this video on youtube and, ah, it was stronger than me. ;-; I hope you guys like it, though!

“There’s no reason to hide anymore, darling, we both know it’s over.” The chuckle following the sentence echoed throughout the whole room, shivers running up the brown haired teen’s spine as he heard the silky voice singing in a light, seductive tone. “I would die for you, my love, my love…”

This was it. This was the end. There was no turning back now. Did he have any regrets? He didn’t think so, aside from not being able to save the one he loved. In fact, if the chance to go back in time was presented to him, the only thing he would change was that he’d have told him that he loved him more often. His chest felt constricted when he thought about the possibility that his lover wasn’t even aware of how deeply he had fallen for him.

However, it didn’t matter anymore; regretting it would only make things worse. He felt a tear sliding down his cheek and smiled at it. So he could show emotions, after all. Ones that weren’t fake, even. It was actually kind of cliché to realize it on the verge of death. That he was human, that is.

“I would lie for you, my love, my love,” the voice sang again, forcing him to close his eyes. He knew he couldn’t stay hidden for long, it was impossible for him not to find him, what with all the determination he was hearing ever since he broke into their apartment. His lover had warned him, had said he would try anything to get what he wanted.

The only thing they failed to notice was exactly what the obsessed killer making his way towards him wanted. From the start, they were sure he was after his lover, which was why they had done everything to keep him safe and away from the place. But, of course, being the overconfident person that he was, he had underestimated the assassin and gone back to their place so that he’d have a chance at facing the killer.

Ah, if only he hadn’t been so prideful, perhaps he would have stood a chance. Maybe he’d even be able to save his lover, in the end. Because, honestly, given the killer’s history, who was to say that he wouldn’t take his clothes after killing him and pretend to be him for his lover? Not like he hadn’t done it before.

A terrible, loud noise could be heard then, a knife sliding against a wall as the assassin walked past it, tainting him. “And I would steal for you, my love, my love,” he continued, the sound of his steps growing closer and closer. By now he wasn’t able to control himself anymore, couldn’t keep his breathing and heartbeat in check. God, he hated feeling so powerless over his own body.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down, yet to no avail. Being honest, he was terrified, not only for himself, but mainly for his lover. Why had he been so weak? He was supposed to protect him, to let him know he was there for him. It was his chance to prove him that he was worth something.

Right then, the doorknob of the closet in which he was hidden turned very slowly, brown-red eyes meeting his ones and a twisted smile painting the face that looked so much like his lover’s. “And I would die for you, my love, my love,” he finished for the assassin, who only grinned wider and raised his knife and aimed it at him.

“Game over, Yagami Light,” Beyond Birthday smiled. “L is mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
